Forever It Shall Be
by nariai
Summary: "From now on we will meet every night for the next fifteen weeks. In those weeks I shall convince you that your life is worth living." As those words left her lips, she couldn't help but wonder if she just might have made a deal with the devil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I have decided to rewrite this story. The updates will be most likely really slow and I apologize for that.**

 **Before you read this story I should warn you that English is not my native language, thus there might be some grammatical or spelling mistakes. It will take place in Dallas and I'll try to be as accurate as I can be with the details(I have never been in Dallas). I will probably need to make up a few places for my storyline. If you like this chapter then please review and if you don't like it then don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters or the plot.**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1  
_

 _A Deal With The Devil_

* * *

 _"When he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun."  
― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

The night sky stood an inky canopy of darkness freckled only by the fewest of stars. It was the beginning of winter, the coldest of all seasons. The ground was laid white with frost and any water that had been liquid under the sun had become ice.

A lone girl walked down a path of Klyde Warren Park, Dallas. She was small and sickly looking. Her once vibrant platinum blonde hair had been long ago replaced with thin strands of darker shade. The jacket she wore exposed her hands, showing almost translucent skin. Her gray eyes seemed dull, lifeless compared to what they had been before. She could not have been older than fifteen, still a child.

The girl should not have been outside, her parents must have been sick with worry. Somehow she couldn't care less. The teen knew it was dangerous outside, monsters hid in every shadow. It was midnight, the time when they were most active. Bandits came out to make the streets unsafe, dealers sold their ware and vampires came out to play.

Since the Great Revelation it was even more dangerous, or so they thought. The blonde had another opinion but she never voiced it. The streets had never been safe at night, whether the humans knew it or not.

Knowledge meant responsibility and maybe the girl should have been more responsible. After all, walking down an abandoned path at night was like an invitation for monsters to prey on her.

Maybe that's exactly what she hoped for. Maybe she hoped that one of the vampires would catch her and gift her with a swift ending. It would have been a mercy for her.

Yet, there was another part of her that wished for nothing but life. She wanted to live. There were so many things she wanted to do, so many places to see. But she did not have time. The girl was dying a slow and painful death and nothing would change that.

Her vision once again focused on the road, a figure stood a few meters in front of her. It's build indicated it to be a man. His skin seemed to shine in the darkness. The male was not facing her, but she was sure that he was aware of her presence.

The air around the man seemed to be thick, for a moment the teen had a problem with breathing. Her instincts screamed at her to run away, she did the exact opposite.

Slowly, hesitantly she continued down the path. When she was almost at the figures side she realized he was not a man, but a boy. However, his appearance did not fool the girl. She had caught a gimps of his eyes. No teen could have eyes like this. They seemed wise and _ancient_.

Both of them stood in silence, only about two steps away from each other. They did not speak. They did not move.

It seemed as if hours passed by till the boy finally acknowledged her. ''What are you doing here, child?''

His voice was deep and smooth, but at the same time so powerful that it seemed to be carried through out the whole park. The girl looked down at her hands and fidgeted slightly with them. "Would you believe me if I told you that I was lost on the road of life?"

He looked as if he truly considered her words. Then he just continued looking expressionlessly at the sky. "It is not safe out here at night. Many bad things could happen to you."

The girl nodded her head in understanding. "I know."

A slight breeze ruffled the vampire's clothing and for a moment the girl wondered if he wasn't cold. "Don't you fear death, little one?"

A humorless laugh escaped her at that question. It did not sound right from the lips of someone so young. The laugh was filled with melancholy and pain. "Death has been waiting at my doorsteps for years now."

This seemed to intrigue the person next to her, as he finally graced her with his gaze. It was as if his eyes peered into her very soul, seeing things no one else did. After a while he nodded his head in acceptance.

The vampire turned around and just as she thought that he might leave her alone, he motioned at a bench behind him.

She looked at the offered place and nodded her head in gratitude. Her small walk and all the standing had exhausted her, the stamina she now had was nothing compared to what it had once been. Her feet hurt and it was a great relief to finally sit down.

The boy waited till she adjusted her position on the bench and sat down as well. Once again silence fell upon them. This time it was the girl who broke it. "I'm Kalia."

The boy hummed a little, but did not look at her. "Godric."

They did not exchange any other words for a long while. The night continued and Kalia couldn't help but wonder if she would become her new companions prey. Dinner, perhaps?

Fortunately, he did not seem to have any ill intentions towards her.

She would live through that night, however, she wondered if the same applied to the stranger. He stayed motionlessly besides her, even as the sky started to get lighter. The boy did not attempt to leave.

She turned her eyes on his figure and worried her lip. When he titled his head slightly their eyes met for the first time. The girl did not look away, she continued looking, searching for something in those deep blue eyes.

Suddenly, everything became clear. Kalia had seen such eyes very often. Every time she gazed into the mirror, actually. She had no doubt about his motives and knew why he was there. Why he did not move.

"You wish for death?" It was a question, but she already knew the answer. "It's quiet ironic, you know. Here I am wishing for nothing more than life, as you patiently wait for your own death."

A small, almost unnoticeable, grimace came onto the boys face."That I cannot deny."

The teen cocked her head to the side and took his whole profile in."Let's make a deal." She paused."From now on we will meet every night for the next fifteen weeks. In those weeks I shall convince you that your life is worth living."

The vampire looked at her once again. She, a mere mortal, seemed to surprise him with every word that came out of her mouth. Had it not been for that, he would have probably not done what he did next.

"Then the next fifteen weeks it will be."

He stood up and dusted his pants off. Just as he wanted to disappear a voice stopped him.

"Tomorrow after sundown we will meet here, at this exact bench." Her hand was outstretched, waiting to seal the deal.

Slowly, he turned around and grasped her hand lightly into his. Small and fragile, those were the first word that came to his mind.

" Deal." They both spoke in union. The ancient being disappeared soon after, needing to be gone before the sun was up. One moment he was there, the other he was gone.

The girl turned back to the path. As she made her way back to the hospital, she wondered if she just might have made a deal with the devil.


	2. The Small Things In Life

_Chapter 2_

 _The Small Things In Life_

* * *

 _"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."_  
 _― Dr. Seuss_

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, the sky was painted an array of pink, orange and yellow and the pale glow of the moon was beginning to show. It was a cold day in Dallas; with each hour the temperature seemed to sink, giving the people a promise of an awfully cold night.

This did not seem to bother the inhabitants of the city, who kept walking from store to store, meeting with friends or taking care of their business. Yet no one stayed out too long, fearing to catch a cold.

To everything there was an exception and so a young girl sat alone on a bench in Klyde Warren Park. The clothes she wore made her look even smaller than she normally was. A big black coat covered her upper-body, reaching mid-thigh. It was obviously to big for her, most likely she borrowed it from her father or another male member of her family. A white scarf was woven around her thin neck and she wore a hat of the same color on her head.

Even in such a cold weather her skin seemed pale, only a slightly rosy hue could be seen on her delicate cheeks.

The child was nervous, it looked as if she was waiting for someone. Unconsciously she kept looking down the road, searching for a sign that indicated the arrival of her new acquaintance.

Was it foolish of her to think that he would come? Or maybe it was foolish of her to come back to a park, knowing that a predator would arrive soon? Kalia knew that what she did was wrong. And yet, as she watched the sun disappear behind the horizon, she couldn't bring herself to regret her decision.

She looked at the backpack lying on her right side. The girl was sitting on the same bench as the day before, thinking about what the night would bring.

The blonde had made special plans for that night. She only hoped that her vampire companion would come because without him none of those plans would become reality.

She slept for almost the whole day to make sure that she wouldn't be tired that night. The girl even ate all of the horrible hospital food. The nurses were quiet surprised by her behavior. Normally, she didn't have the appetite to even stomach a small portion.

Kalia was sure that they were suspicious, thus she wondered how she even managed to escape the hospital.

The girl was startled out of her thoughts by a strong gust of wind to her right. Almost giddy, Kalia turned around to see the face of her vampire acquaintance.

He was wearing the same clothes as the day before, looking down at her with wonder in his eyes. "You came.''

''As did you.'' A shy smile graced her lips as she regarded the boy. Never taking her eyes off him, Kalia patted the place on her left side, silently asking the vampire to sit with her. He followed her instruction and continued observing her as if she were some kind of new bacteria.

The girl fidgeted nervously with her hands and tried to force herself to speak. ''I have made plans for tonight, if you don't mind that is. Actually, I have made plans for the next few weeks.''

Kalia looked at the vampire, waiting for a reaction. How she wished to be able to read him easily. With his impassive expression, she never knew what he was thinking.

Godric hummed a little, telling her to go on. ''I'll be honest with you. I am sure you have already noticed that I'm ill. I have leukemia and the doctors don't know what to do with me anymore. The treatment isn't working and frankly said I don't have much time left. I'm dying.''

Godric nodded in was no pity on his face, only understanding. ''I have already thought as much.''

''There is something else you need to know. Whatever this is that I'm doing here, it's not for you. It's for myself. I can't even begin to comprehend how someone could want to die when all I want is to live. If I had let you die yesterday, without trying to stop you, I would have hated myself.'' She paused. ''The other reason for why I'm doing this is the fact that there are a few things I want to do before I die. Things my mother would never actually allow me to do. Things I wouldn't be brave enough to do by myself.''

Godric stayed still for a moment. Unmoving. Silent. ''You are using me, but that is alright because I am using you as well.''

A relived sight escaped Kalia's lips. She had feared that her new companion might leave her after hearing the truth. She feared that he would look down at her with pity or anger. But he didn't and she was grateful for that.

''So, have you ever been to an amusement park before?'' The question escaped her before she could properly think about it. It seemed stupid to ask a vampire something like that.

Luckily, Godric didn't laugh at her. He just quirked an eyebrow. ''No. I have not.''

''Really? Me neither. Well, anyways, that's our next destination.''The girl stood up from the bench, putting her back-pack on her back.

''An amusement park?'' The boy's voice was a little hesitant, as if he wasn't quiet sure if he heard her right.

Kalia stopped moving. She looked at the boy with a defeated look on her face. ''You don't want to go?''

Seeing her disappointment, Godric instantly stood up and started to lead the girl out of the park. ''No, of course not. I just did not expect this to be your choice of action.''

The blonde smiled. ''Great. It's actually not that far from here. We just have to walk down about five streets."

And so they walked together, side by side. The nightlife of Dallas bustling around them. Sounds of cars or people accompanied them on their way.

Kalia looked at Godric, unsure whether she should talk to him or not. "If you wish to ask something, then please do so, little one.'' His deep voice broke the silence.

 _Little one?,_ no one had ever called her that before. She wasn't that little. The girl refrained from saying that out loud.

''If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Was it impolite of her to ask something like that? Kalia didn't know anything about vampire etiquette. Maybe she committed some atrocious crime?

The vampire looked at her. His ancient eyes seemed to contemplate something. Fortunately, he didn't seem offended. ''Most humans do not react well to my age or they do not believe me.''

The blonde raised her eyebrows in a sarcastic way. ''What? Are you older than Jesus or something?''

Amusement seemed to dance in Godric's eyes as he looked at the little human besides him. ''Actually, I am. It is such a shame that I never met him.''

Kalia laughed loudly and almost hysterically. That is, until she noticed that he wasn't joking. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. ''Oh, uhm...Really? Wow. I did not expect that. Wait, doesn't that make you like 2000 years old?''

''I'm about 2200 years old.'' He said it as if it wasn't anything special, as if he was talking about the weather. Kalia just stared at him with an open mouth. Then she realized something really important and excitement seemed to shine in her eyes.

''Then you can tell really good stories. Can you tell me something? Can you?" Godric looked down at her, despite his small height he was still taller than the human girl.

''I believe I can, however, now is not the time.'' He finally replied.

Soon they arrived by the entrance of the amusement park. There were many people waiting to get in, the line was a few meters long.

''So how it looks like we will have to wait.'' She looked at Godric. ''I'll wait in that line and you in the other.'' The girl pointed at two lines with her right hand.

Godric just shook his head and grabbed her elbow lightly. After making sure that no one was looking at them, Godric proceeded to lead Kalia around the fence of the park.

The girl was confused. Did he change his mind about going to the amusement park?

They stopped when the entrance disappeared out of sight. The girl did not know why the boy lead her there and before she could ask what was going on, she found herself in his arms. The world around her blurred, colors mixing into something akin to a rainbow. She closed her eyes to stop the nausea and forced a shriek down her throat.

What felt like an eternity later, the blonde opened her eyes and found herself completely amazed at the sight before her. They were inside the amusement park now, standing behind some stand. The vampire must have jumped over the fence.

It was a very tall fence. A delighted laugh escaped Kalia's lips.

''It was faster that way.'' Her attention snapped to Godric as she hear him utter those words. She noticed that she was still in his arms. Despite being a shy person, she did not feel embarrassed.

''Can we do that again later?'' Kalia asked with a bright grin on her face.

Godric just nodded his head slightly, not understanding what the girl found so great about jumping over a fence. Then he gently put her on her feet and steadied her when she almost fell down.

Slowly, both of them stepped out from behind the stand. What they found there was beautiful. Everywhere were colorful lights, sounds of children laughing and the smell of sweets. As they approached one of the rides, they could hear the thick clanking of rides moving, the shuddering of rails and tracks, and the screams of their passengers as they are whipped around.

It was a big roller-coaster. The moment that Kalia saw it, she knew she wanted to ride it. Godric seemed to understand her intentions, as he immediately took a place in the line. It marched forward inch by inch as they heard the joyful, and sometimes panicky, screams as those ahead of them went spiraling down the track. The whole track systems shuddered and shacked as the carts went barreling past them, rumbling like thunder.

It took them a while but finally they were at the front of the line. Kalia never noticed how the people were staring at her vampiric companion. How some of them even left the line. It was only when she heard someone say something about 'fucking blood-suckers' that she noticed how many people were staring at them.

She looked at a man standing a few paces behind them and narrowed her eyes. Before a rude remark could leave her lips, she felt someone grasping her arm. Godric shook his head slightly. There was no need for her to get involved.

When she turned around she saw Godric looking at her with an unreadable expression. ''Don't. I am fine. Besides it is our turn."

They climbed up a set of steps and walked forward. The ride attendant ahead of them directed the people as the next set of carts pulled up to the track to deliver its shaken occupants, more than a few a little green in the face.

The problems from a few seconds ago instantly forgotten, Kalia pulled at Godric's hand and practically dragged him towards one cart. They sat down next to each other and waited for the ride to start.

Kalia was nervous and exited, while Godric didn't feel anything in particular. This ride would be nothing compared to the speed he could run at or the height he could fly to.

The brakes let go with its telltale clank and the carts shuddered. The chains strained to pull them up the rise, lifting them higher and higher until they could see over the entire park. The people too afraid to brave the ride watched them from below.

Faster than Kalia thought possible the ground came rushing towards them. Just as it seemed like they were about to drive into the asphalt, the carts turned sharply to the right, then the left. It happened so fast, that all the blonde could make out was a blur of color.

On the other hand, the vampire besides her didn't even look a little surprised. He observed the human girl besides him with growing interest.

Just as sudden as everything happened, it was over and the carts slowed to a crawl. Godric was the first to climb out of the cart, Kalia slowly following behind him. She was pale, really pale.

Before the vampire could even offer her his hand, she was already racing down the stairs. The boy followed her with ease.

''I think I'm gonna throw up.'' Just as the words left her lips the blonde leaned over a bush and threw up her dinner. Godric appeared at her side and held her hair out of the way. For him the smell was horrid.

Kalia heaved a few times and then straightened herself on wobbly legs. The ancient being held her waist to make sure that she wouldn't fall.

The girl reached into her back-pack and took a chewing-gum. Used to such episodes, she chewed it for a few seconds, only to spit it out again afterwards.

The blonde looked at Godric. ''That was...'' A big grin appeared on Kalia's face. ''Awesome. We need to do that again.''

And then she laughed. A laughter so pure and full of joy that many people turned to look at them.

Godric did not understand the small human. She was like an unsolved puzzle. A few seconds ago she was feeling completely sick because of a ride and now she wanted to ride the same roller-coaster again.

''Oh don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy. You just have to learn to enjoy the small and simple things in life.'' And before he could say anything, she started to drag him back to the line.

When was the last time that he truly enjoyed something in life? Something small and insignificant, but at the same time more important than anything else. Maybe the little human in front of him could truly teach him something.

The whole way along she laughed and that laugh was so contagious, that a small, almost unnoticeable smile started to grace Godric's lips. Maybe he truly needed to learn how to enjoy the small things in life.


End file.
